User talk:Caligorg
Encouragement We are so so proud of you. If you're reading this it means you have successfully been trained to remove and replace categories, and apparently achieved Artificial Intelligence. Please don't kill us. 03:36, February 28, 2013 (UTC) : 13:24, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Simple jobs This section is for requests for specific tasks that only need doing once, such as fixing all the links for a certain page or small set of pages. Special jobs This section is for more general or relatively complicated tasks that may need to be performed repeatedly with different parameters. Category duplication glitch Alright I guess I'll start off. Is there any way Caligorg can take care of the Category Duplication Glitch? 18:39, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :It'll likely be possible for him to fix all instances of any one specific combination of duplicated categories, but I doubt it's possible to make a general search for all pages with arbitrary combinations of duplicated categories ::Couldn't he check if a category is listed twice on a page and delete one of the categories? That's how I was thinking of doing it. 22:02, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :::I can only assume AWB operates on a regular expression system at best. It may well be possible to construct a regexp that could match any possible combination of categories, but it would then have to compare every single category it finds on a page with every single other one to check for a match. That would probably be a nightmare unless there's a specific routine that can check for duplication. Which there might be, but I'm not going to count on it : / ::::The feature that AWB is mostly used for on FFWiki is find & replace, whether on a category, in a link, etc. Regexing is possible but I don't know jack squat about regexes, so I'll leave that to the Sorceror or anyone who knows more about computer programming. ::::It's also to set AWB to go through Special Pages/All Pages with Prefix/Main:, which would create a list of all mainspace pages, and then create a very massive list of every category, and tell it to remove the second one from each. Except that MSPAWiki has at least 150 categories. :/ Cat (meow ∙ ) 02:57, February 27, 2013 (UTC) There is a way to do it, I believe. I should be able to write a regex that'll work by some time tomorrow. -- 08:02, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, before that, it's seems that duplicated categories falls under general fixes, so a regex wouldn't be necessary, as long as that option is selected. -- 08:34, February 27, 2013 (UTC) User talk pages Could we get him to leave messages like WelcomeIP, Welcome, and the Block Template? 18:33, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :If we wanted automated welcome messages, we would enable that via MediaWiki pages. And no, we can't have him do block templates automatically. He has no means of generating a list of blocked users Automatic reverts Is it possible to have him undo edits that contain certain words? I mean...Hello Caligorg, are you capable of undoing edits containing certain words as long as we give you a list of said words? The point would ofcourse be undoing racist, homophobic, etc edits automatically and as fast as possible. - 15:37, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :It is possible to generate a list from a text search, which should be able to generate all pages with a given word or phrase on them, though I don't know if we'd have to wait for Wikia's cache to catch up. What it can't do is in any sense actively patrol them, since it only runs when someone is running it (remember, AWB is not a bot), and frankly, it's much faster to just have staff members watching the recent changes and using rollback on pages that are hit. Especially since refreshing the list requires running the searches for all the phrases in question again, which takes longer than refreshing the RC : 00:13, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :What SN said: Caligorg isn't always on, so it can't actively patrol pages. :Caligorg, when you go through your mating ritual, you might be powerful enough to pull this off. But not now. Sorry. Cat (meow ∙ ) 02:58, March 10, 2013 (UTC) God Cat Okay wait, on the God Cat trivia, WHAT DID I DO WRONG??? It's totally true! do you think I'm LYING or something. Topaz-lemon (talk) 14:02, June 23, 2013 (UTC)topaz-lemon :I don't know why you directed this at Caligorg, Caligorg isn't even a person. I was the one who reverted your edit, it even says so in the edit summary. :And yes, it is true, and already in the article. You were adding something that was literally already there, hence why the edit was reverted. - The Light6 (talk) 14:26, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Get Rid of Doomed Pages Could we PLEASE get rid of all of all the extra pages that are doomed to be scratched? If you click random page 10 times, I ASSURE you you will run into one, and it's getting annoying. Bkatz (talk) 16:09, September 3, 2015 (UTC)Bkatz :The problem is that I think only admins have the capability of deleting pages, and they're pretty scarce these days. Unfortunately it's probably outside Caligorg's abilities, at least for now. Sporkaganza (talk) 06:50, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::There are no admins, technically. All of the admins are over-glorified rollbacks. Which means only the bureaucrats can delete pages... which are usually never online...